A fleur de peau
by Hermystic
Summary: Two-Shot. Les vacances de Noël ne commençaient pas bien pour Ginny. Entre son père à l'hôpital et la crise d'Harry, elle était épuisée. Alors quand Hermione arriva au Square Grimmaurd, elle en fut soulagée.
1. Partie 1

**Titre :** A fleur de peau

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T pour la sensibilité

 **Pairing :** Hermione/Ginny

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils, ou en l'occurrence ici, elles, sont à JKR.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens avec mes deux personnages préférées … Dans un Two-Shot cette fois-ci ! Je reprends le même principe que certaines de mes autres fics à savoir le _missing moment_ en adoptant le point de vue d'Hermione et de Ginny ! Je sais que les fêtes de Noël sont passées mais c'était ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour le moment … Enfin dernière précision et non des moindres, cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " **Sensible** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les vacances de Noël ne commençaient guère bien pour la jeune Weasley. Entre son père à l'hôpital et la crise d'Harry, elle était épuisée. Le sommeil la fuyait. Ou quand ce n'était pas le cas, elle faisait des cauchemars. Ce qui n'était guère mieux en réalité.

Quand Hermione débarqua au Square, Ginny en fut soulagée. Elle ne serait plus seule. La rouquine s'était beaucoup rapprochée de la brune durant les vacances d'été et une bonne alchimie s'était faite entre elles.

La cinquième année prit des nouvelles de ses meilleurs amis. Elle s'installa à côté de Ginny qui était surprise de la voir au Square Grimmaurd. Hermione expliqua la même chose qu'à Harry : elle devait aller au ski avec ses parents mais elle avait fini par décliner. Parce qu'elle voulait soutenir ses amis dans cette épreuve. En entendant cela, Ginny lui en fut reconnaissante et le lui fit savoir en frôlant leurs mains. Un discret sourire fut échangé.

Elles se concentrèrent sur ce que disait Harry et tentèrent de le calmer face à sa colère. Ginny dut même s'emporter contre lui parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle avait été sous l'emprise de Tom Jedusor elle aussi. Le jeune homme eut le mérite d'être penaud face à ce rappel. Hermione fusilla son meilleur ami du regard. Elle prit Ginny par les épaules et l'attira contre elle. Le rappel de ces mauvais souvenirs arracha des larmes à la rouquine qui avait mal vécu cette période.

Ginny sortit en trombe de la chambre bien vite suivie d'Hermione laissant Harry et Ron dans leur chambre. Les deux filles descendirent pour aller dans leur chambre. La rouquine s'effondra sur son lit et ne dit rien pendant un moment. Hermione s'installa à côté d'elle avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que Ginny s'était endormie sur son épaule. Le manque de sommeil, visible sur le visage fatigué, et les émotions étaient la cause de cet épuisement. La brune la retint tant bien que mal et réussit à l'allonger sur le lit. Elle hésita sur la conduite à suivre et se dit que tout le monde avait besoin de se calmer surtout Harry. Elle rangea aussi silencieusement que possible ses affaires avant de s'installer sur le lit voisin. Cela lui permit de rester aux côtés de Ginny.

Malgré les tentatives de Sirius pour mettre de l'ambiance, les jours précédents Noel furent emprunts de morosité au sein du Square Grimmaurd. Un membre de l'Ordre avait été attaqué et, étant un proche apprécié de tous, cela touchait les membres de la maisonnée tout en mettant les autres membres sur le qui-vive. Même si personne n'avait la tête aux cours et aux devoirs, Hermione força la main à ses camarades. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'insister auprès de Ginny qui était ravie par cette diversion. Le fait de travailler lui occupait l'esprit. Parce qu'elle appréhendait la visite au patriarche de la famille le jour de Noel. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Si cela allait être comme au lendemain de leur retour à la maison de famille des Black. Au petit matin de leur visite, Hermione étreignit Ginny pour la rassurer.

« Merci d'être là, murmura Ginny.

\- C'est normal Ginny, murmura Hermione en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Et si on ouvrait ces paquets cadeaux qui trainent au pied de nos lits ? dit la jeune Weasley avec une certaine légèreté qui contrastait avec la gravité de l'instant.

\- D'accord ! Hâte de voir ce que j'ai eu ! » s'exclama la brunette qui n'était pas dupe quant aux intentions de Ginny.

Hermione découvrit le livre de la _Nouvelle théorie de la numérologie_ de la part de Harry, un parfum de la part de Ron, le traditionnel pull à la mode Weasley accompagné de friandises ainsi qu'un cadre avec une photo d'elle-même et Ginny en train de bouger dans tous les sens au son de la musique – inaudible sur l'image - de la part de Sirius. Elle sourit en songeant qu'il avait vraiment dû être touché pour qu'il les immortalise ainsi. La jeune fille montra le cadre à Ginny qui éclata de rire en se souvenant aussi de leurs vacances d'été. Ce fut aussi l'occasion pour elle d'offrir à Hermione son propre cadeau qui était un bracelet avec le motif de l'infini finement ouvragé pour que les arrondis ressemblent à des cœurs. Touchée, la nouvelle propriétaire du bijou serra Ginny contre elle. La rouquine avait déjà enfilé son pull de Noel et avait mis de côté les ouvrages offerts par ses amis. Les présents ouverts et un paquet mystérieux récupéré par Hermione, elles sortirent de la chambre pour retrouver les autres membres de la famille Weasley.

La brune leur fit part de sa volonté d'offrir un présent à Kreattur ce qui eut le don de faire souffler les personnes présentes. Le cadeau fut dépassé dans la tanière tandis qu'Harry et Sirius discutaient de l'elfe de maison sous le regard désapprobateur de celle qui défendait la cause des elfes. Elle se détendit bien vite en sentant Ginny lui serrer le bras pour la soutenir des moqueries de ses frères vis-à-vis de l'elfe. Il fut bien vite l'heure du déjeuner qui se déroula malgré tout dans une bonne ambiance grâce aux pitreries de Sirius et Remus. Les deux filles étaient côte à côte ce qui permit à Ginny de ne pas penser de suite à ce qui les attendait l'après-midi. Malgré le soutien d'Hermione, la jeune Weasley mangea très peu tant elle avait l'estomac noué. Elle dut même faire l'impasse sur une partie de sa part de pudding.

Ce fut d'ailleurs au moment du dessert que Mondingus arriva. Il fut alors l'heure d'aller rendre visite à Mr Weasley. Les cadeaux furent chargés dans le coffre de la voiture puis il fallut un certain temps pour convaincre Mrs Weasley de monter dans le véhicule. Cela amusa tout le monde y compris l'unique fille de la fratrie Weasley. Tout le monde put s'installer dans le véhicule. Le duo de filles était très à l'aise à l'intérieur. Après tout, Ginny avait énormément découvert le monde moldu durant l'été grâce à Hermione. Ils arrivèrent enfin l'hôpital décoré pour les fêtes de Noël. Ginny trainait en arrière peu pressée d'y être ce que comprit très bien Hermione. Mais elles n'eurent pas le choix, elles durent avancer et suivre le reste du groupe.

* * *

On se retrouve très vite de ce two-shot qui sera la suite directe des événements !


	2. Partie 2

**Titre :** A fleur de peau

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T pour la sensibilité

 **Pairing :** Hermione/Ginny

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils, ou en l'occurrence ici, elles, sont à JKR.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Voilà la deuxième partie de cette fic ! Elle est un peu plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu au départ mais j'ai été incapable de m'arrêter ... Je précise que toute l'action se passe dans la même journée. Par ailleurs, le début de ce que vous allez lire est assez proche du Canon - sans pour autant le reprendre mots pour mots - mais la suite sort totalement de mon esprit ! Je remercie les personnes qui ont laissé une review et espère que la suite vous plaira ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout le monde emprunta les escaliers pour aller jusqu'au premier étage. Là se trouvait le service des blessures par créatures où avait été placé Arthur Weasley. Chaque personne présente offrit son cadeau de Noël au blessé. Tout comme Harry, Hermione et Ginny avaient offert des objets moldus ce qui ravit le père de famille.

Ginny observait son père avec un certain soulagement. Il lui semblait être en meilleure forme que la fois précédente. Hermione restait un peu à l'écart observant simplement les échanges entre les membres de la famille Weasley. Elle se contenta d'être une présence rassurante pour la plus jeune des Weasley. Ce fut quand Molly interrogea Arthur sur son bandage que Ginny se tourna vers Hermione un peu paniquée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait d'autant plus que le ton était monté entre les deux époux. Les visiteurs voyaient Arthur s'empêtrer dans ses explications ce qui ne rassurait pas vraiment Ginny.

Les plus jeunes finirent par sortir de la chambre ne voulant pas subir le courroux de Molly. Nerveuse, Ginny se plaça à côté d'Hermione qui lui serra la main pour la rassurer. Ce qui ne marcha qu'à moitié. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers pour aller au cinquième étage, les deux filles se mirent à discuter derrière Harry et Ron.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout devrait bien se passer, fit Hermione.

\- Mais ce n'est pas … Dangereux ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Les points de suture moldus ? Non, cela aide à refermer les blessures et c'est assez courant que cela soit pour les grosses ou les petites blessures, expliqua la brune.

\- C'est très … étrange, fit Ginny songeuse.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude mais je t'assure que cela ne craint rien, il faut juste que cela cicatrise avant de pouvoir enlever les fils, fit Hermione en continuant ses explications.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'y a plus qu'à attendre alors » dit encore Ginny avec un faible sourire.

Hermione hocha la tête ignorant Ron qui s'était fait insulter. Ils continuèrent à grimper jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur une personne dont ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps : Gilderoy Lockart. Ce fut Harry qui parla le plus lors de cette étrange rencontre. Ils furent encouragés par la Guérisseuse à venir lui tenir compagnie ce que firent avec mauvaise grâce les Gryffondors. Ginny reçut un paquet d'autographes qu'elle fixa un moment. Elle voulait éviter de regarder trop longtemps les patients présents dans la salle. Cela avait quelque chose d'angoissant.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Ron n'interpelle leur camarade de classe, Neville. Le jeune Londubat était gêné que ses camarades le voient à cet endroit. Ce fut d'ailleurs sa grand-mère qui lança la conversation. Hermione et Ginny furent mal à l'aise quand Ron lança un « Quoi ? » bien peu élégant lorsque les parents de Neville leur furent présentés. La vieille femme admonesta son petit-fils d'avoir caché la vérité les concernant. Tout le monde voulait se faire le plus petit possible. Le choc fut grand pour tout le monde quand ils surent qu'Alice et Franck avaient été torturés jusqu'à perdre la raison.

Les jeunes gens étaient bouleversés. Hermione le fut encore plus quand elle sut par la suite que Bellatrix Lestrange était la responsable de cet acte. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Ce fut le signal pour eux de partir à leur destination initiale. Ils saluèrent du bout des lèvres leur ancien professeur de Défense ainsi que la Guérisseuse. Ils sortirent du service pour aller au dernier étage. La cafétéria était calme à cette heure-ci de la journée.

Silencieusement, ils s'installèrent tous les quatre à une table. Ginny et Hermione étaient côte à côte tandis qu'Harry et Ron étaient en face. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Elle constitua en plusieurs tasses de chocolat chaud. Ils avaient tous besoin d'une telle boisson pour les réconforter. Ce fut quand leur chocolat arriva devant eux qu'ils brisèrent le silence.

« C'est juste … Horrible, chuchota Hermione toujours bouleversée.

\- Je ne souhaite à personne de subir ça, murmura Ginny touchée.

\- Cette folle aurait dû rester en prison, renchérit Ron.

\- Mais _il_ a besoin de tout le monde surtout de ses partisans les plus fidèles, lâcha Harry en regardant sa tasse.

\- Dire que le faux Maugrey nous avait montré les effets de ce sort … Je ne pensais pas en voir les conséquences à long terme un jour, murmura la future cinquième année,

\- Il a vraiment ça ? Mais il sait que c'est interdit ? demanda Ginny en haussant les sourcils.

\- N'oublie pas que ce n'était pas le vrai Maugrey, il a peut-être agi ainsi parce que c'était une autre personne … Qui sait le vrai aurait peut-être présenté les choses … Différemment ? avança avec prudence Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir, dit Harry le regard sombre.

\- Moi non plus ! Le pire c'est qu'il a fait sa démonstration sur des araignées ! fit Ron insurger.

\- Ron … Ce n'est franchement le moment, lança Ginny réprobatrice.

\- Désolé » marmonna Ron les joues rouges.

Chacun retourna à son chocolat chaud essayant tant bien que mal de se remettre de leurs émotions. Malgré tout, cela fut difficile et cela se vit dans la lenteur de leurs mouvements. Ils étaient comme sonnés. Surtout Hermione et Ginny qui étaient les plus sensibles. Ils allèrent payer leurs consommations respectives et partirent. En descendant, ils passèrent saluer un Arthur à la mine déconfite. La conversation avec Molly n'avait pas du bien se finir pour lui. Les filles, surtout Hermione, rassurèrent le père de famille. Cela le conforta dans l'idée de continuer les soins moldus. Il se permit même une blague douteuse à propos de blessures de guerre. La plaisanterie tomba à l'eau quand il vit que les filles étaient bouleversées.

« Que se passe-t-il les filles ? demanda Arthur inquiet à l'idée d'avoir commis un impair.

\- On … On a vu les Londubat, dit Ginny en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione pour la soutenir.

\- Alice, Frank, c'est vrai qu'ils sont ici, j'avais oublié, murmura le père de Ginny et Ron en posant lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller, leur sort est passé inaperçu tant la victoire a été éclatante, tout le monde ne pensait plus qu'à ça, finit-il en regardant brièvement Harry.

\- Je crois que je vais pas me sentir très bien, marmonna Harry la tête basse.

\- Harry ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! s'insurgea Hermione.

\- Oui mais si je … commença le jeune homme.

\- Pas de « et si » Harry ! fit Arthur en grondant Harry, nous savions ce que nous faisions à cette époque lorsque nous nous sommes engagés dans cette guerre ! Nous étions prêts à mourir et nous le sommes encore s'il le faut ! lança-t-il encore avant de grimacer.

\- Papa ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Ginny en cœur en se précipitant à ses côtés.

\- Tout va bien les enfants ne vous en faites pas, ce sont juste les fils qui tirent un peu, dit-il en se voulant rassurant.

\- Monsieur Weasley, vous saignez … fit Hermione d'une petite voix en montrant la blessure.

\- Je vais chercher un médicomage » fit Ginny en se précipitant hors de la chambre.

Ils patientèrent dans un silence tendu. La jeune fille revint accompagnée de Augustus Pye, le médicomage-stagiaire, qui avait proposé la solution moldue à Arthur. Les jeunes gens s'écartèrent et le laissèrent faire son travail. Tendus, ils regardèrent le médicomage s'afférer autour de son patient. Il défit les bandes pour constater que ce n'était que des gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient d'entre la blessure au point de s'étaler sur la blancheur des bandages. En elle-même, elle n'était pas jolie à voir. Les garçons détournèrent les yeux tandis que les filles se réfugièrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour ne pas la voir. Le médecin s'activa pour désinfecter la blessure et refaire le bandage. Il les prévint quand il eut fini.

« C'est bon les enfants, Augustus Pye m'a refait comme neuf, dit Arthur.

\- Est-ce que maman devra aussi faire ça ? demanda doucement Ginny.

\- Non, les médicomages vont attendre encore un peu avant de passer aux remèdes sorciers mais normalement, je devrais sortir d'ici en étant guéri » affirma le père de famille d'une voix qui se voulut ferme et rassurante.

Personne ne voulait sortir de la pièce, ce fut finalement Arthur qui les encouragea à rejoindre les autres qui devaient les attendre depuis un moment. Selon lui, Molly avait coupé court à la visite parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus sur les soins moldus. Il soupira de dépit avant de saluer tout le monde. Le petit groupe descendit dans le Hall d'entrée où le reste du groupe attendait. Molly leur fit savoir son impatience de rentrer ce qu'ils firent assez rapidement. Voulant être rapide, personne ne fit attention à la petite mine des plus jeunes.

Dans une cacophonie indescriptible, ils s'entassèrent à nouveau dans la voiture. Ils prirent le chemin du retour qui fut bien calme pour les plus jeunes. Complètement épuisée, Ginny posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Hermione. Cette dernière dégagea son bras droit pour entourer les épaules de la rouquine. Elle tourna la tête et regarda les bâtiments défilés sous ses yeux. Elle ne prononça pas à un mot tout comme Harry et Ron. Ils arrivèrent dans le quartier du Square Grimmaurd. Ginny se dégagea de son oreiller provisoire pour sortir de la voiture. Ils tâchèrent de se faire discret mais cela était peine perdue. Heureusement pour eux, il y avait peu de moldus à ce moment-là.

En rentrant au Square, Sirius vint à leur rencontre et leur demanda des nouvelles d'Arthur. Molly commença alors à râler après son époux qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait en acceptant les soins moldus. Ses propos ne furent écoutés que d'une oreille. Maussades, les jeunes filles avaient pris la poudre d'escampette laissant Ron et Harry au rez-de-chaussée. Sans se concerter, elles allèrent dans leur chambre. Elles avaient besoin de calme pour digérer leur journée. Ginny et Hermione s'installèrent sur leurs lits respectifs. Hermione s'allongea tandis que Ginny restait adossée contre la tête de lit.

« Mione ? appela doucement Ginny.

\- Oui ? fit la concernée.

\- Tu … Tu crois que c'est ce qui nous attend ? fit la rouquine d'une petite voix.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait l'avenir Ginny … Murmura la brune en sachant très bien de quoi elle voulait parler, et de toute manière, je ne crois pas en la divination, finit-elle dans une vaine tentative de faire de l'humour.

\- Je sais … Mais avec le retour de Tu-sais-qui, c'est une guerre qui risque de revenir … Avec tout ce que cela implique, murmura Ginny la voix brisée.

\- Hey Ginny, n'y pense pas d'accord ? dit Hermione en se levant pour aller la prendre dans ses bras.

\- J'ai peur Mione, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tout ira bien, fit la brune en se voulant rassurante, et puis … Nous avons quelques bases pour nous défendre grâce à Harry, cela nous sera certainement utile à l'avenir, acheva-t-elle.

\- Espérons que cela ne soit pas trop tôt alors … » Murmura la plus jeune.

Ce furent épuisées qu'elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. En voulant les appeler pour le diner, Molly déposa une couverture sur les deux endormies se doutant qu'elles ne descendraient pas de sitôt. Un bruit d'explosion réveilla les deux jeunes filles en sursaut. Ginny maudit ses frères et leurs expériences faisant pouffer Hermione. La rouquine se raidit ayant oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule sur le lit.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié notre été ensemble, lança Hermione en la taquinant.

\- Non ! Non, cela ne risque pas, fit Ginny en la regardant timidement.

\- Tant mieux parce que je ne compte pas t'abandonner tu le sais ça ? fit l'aînée le regard sérieux.

\- Je sais c'est juste que … Tout cela m'effraie, chuchota Ginny qui avait entendu de nombreuses histoires venant de sa famille à propos de la précédente guerre.

\- Comme tout le monde je pense mais d'ici là … Profitons-en d'accord ? » fit Hermione d'une voix qui se voulut autoritaire.

Ginny éclata de rire et se leva en secouant la tête amusée par le ton adopté. Elle se prépara, tout comme Hermione, et sortit de la chambre rejoindre le reste de la famille Weasley. Quitte à être bientôt en guerre, elle voulait en profiter autant que possible. Hermione le comprit puisqu'elle lui proposa diverses occupations. Reconnaissante, Ginny lui demanda de l'aide pour un devoir et ce fut en en discutant à bâtons rompus qu'elles commencèrent leur journée. Comme si rien n'était. Ou presque. Parce qu'elles allaient l'apprendre à leur dépens, la guerre était plus proche que jamais.

* * *

Et c'est ici que je termine cette fic ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'abandonne Hermione et Ginny. Je compte bien continuer à écrire sur ces deux-là parce que bon ... Je les apprécie trop pour pouvoir les lâcher comme ça ! Donc il est fort probable de les retrouver à un moment ou à un autre dans l'année ... ;)

A bientôt !


End file.
